The Rockbell Sister
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: Sasha grew up an orphan in Ishval. She is now on a quest to find her sister she has heard only stories about her whole life in hopes she can help her get back something she has lost.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on the train, traveling through the country. As I stare out the window, I'm faced with a world I know all too well. A world that has been nothing but cruel to me for as long as I can remember.

I look out to the mountains, the mountains that stand so tall the clouds and fog cut off your view to their tops. I imagine climbing these mountains, getting away from this existence I call a life. I forget though that no matter how far I travel, my nightmares will follow. I will find no rest, no forgiveness and no redemption from even the so called Gods above.

I peer out the window of my train car, and I see old farmers in their rice patties, pushing their weeding devices, working hard and hoping for their attempts to be rewarded at the end of the season. But life is not always fare, and that's what keeps everyone going.

"Miss?" I look up to see a woman in a uniform. Not a military uniform, but not a uniform of the employees aboard the train either. She beautiful. Long red hair and deep brown eyes I imagine any man getting lost in. Her facial structure is smooth but I can see the roughness beyond her eyes, the roughness that I know my own eyes have.

"May I help you?" There's something clearly off about the woman. Her smile is clearly fake and it looks as if she's trying to hold herself back from either attacking me or yelling at me. I grab the handle of my bag, it's heavy but I could use it if I have to defend myself.

"The train is not going all the way to central today, there seems to be a malfunction with the engine and its stopping in a small city right on the outskirts of central, and it is still a day's horse ride away." Her information seemed farfetched. I've been riding this train from the East to Central for years. There has never been anything more than a delay.

"Is that so? I'll have to find accommodations when we reach our final destination then, thank you for the information." I make sure to keep a smile on my face as to not to alarm the woman.

"That's just it, I actually have somewhere for you to stay. Some friends of mine actually own an inn in Delani, where we are stopping. I saw that you were traveling alone and thought I'd offer." The woman's smile still does not look genuine.

"I would rather not put anyone out. I would prefer to find a place to stay on my own." I look at her and I see a flicker of annoyance before she replaces it with her generic smile.

The woman nods to someone behind me and when I look my eyes widen with the view of a face I never imagined I'd see again. I feel my muscles tense and the hair on the back of my neck raise. I stare into the eyes of the man that I thought loved me, the man that also killed my best friend.

His face is unreadable, as it always has been. I have to force my eyes to blink. My knuckles are turning white from holding onto my automail case far too tight. I loosen it and look from this beautiful woman next to me and back to him. I cannot read either of their faces except for that the woman seems clearly unhappy with whatever circumstance she has seemed to drag me into.

I see William nodded to the woman, I look up as she is indicating her hand towards him.

"The boss would like you to join him in the back of the car." Her voice is pleasant but her face is still indicating she'd rather not be speaking with me.

"Thank you, but I think I will stay where I am," I look back at William. "And I also think I'll be finding my own accommodations for the evening, I do appreciate the offer though." She stares me in the eyes and then she's drawing a transmutation circle on the seat next to me. And the reaction is faster than I imagined, the seat turns to bars around the one I'm now standing next to.

The bars go all the way around my seat and myself, encasing me next to the window I was just peering out of. She draws another transmutation circle and this time my guard is up. The window behind me burst, shattering into a million glass pieces, cutting at my back and arms because I had stood up.

I'm now fighting with the pressure trying to suck me outside as the train is still moving. I reach down for my case, pushing a button I built into the case myself and my sword flies out of the side and I catch it midair.

"What do you think you can do with that, you're already stuck." Her smile is now sinister. I look at her and smile. She obviously has no idea who she is dealing with.

"Kat, I told you not to make a fuss." I turn, hearing William speak for the first time in two years. My heartstrings tug at his voice, but he is looking at Kat, clearly annoyed and somewhat bored.

"We don't need her. She's weak and far too young for our group." She yells at him without looking away from me.

"You know nothing about me." Her face looks like she thinks she's tough shit, which makes me even more excited to kick her ass. "But you're about to." I do no wait for her to respond as I leave my case where it is, and jump out the window backwards, sword in hand.

I'm midair when I maneuver the blade of my sword between my teeth, and clap my hands. My transmutation starts on the train I just jumped from. A rope made of entwined threads and wire forms and I use the magnetic force around me to bring it closer. I grab the rope and use my pure strength to pull myself as hard as I can, I start flying forwards towards the train car with William and Kat inside.

I aim for the window opposite the one I was sitting at, hoping she's still standing there in awe at the fact that I jumped out a train window. I grab my sword as I fly towards the window. I grab the hilt and place my other hand on the back of the hilt to brace for impact.

The sword hits the window and it shatters. I had enough momentum to break it when I collided with it. Kat is still standing there where I left her but she's looking in William's direction. Her eyes grow wide when she sees me still midair, flying in through the window. She tries to reach for the next chair to make yet another transmutation circle. But I kick her in the gut and she falls. I pin her, the tip of my sword on her neck.

She's breathing heavy and I can see the pure astonishment in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"Sasha, that's enough." I tense when he says my name. My anger over takes me and I glare down at Kat, pushing my blade into her skin, just breaking the skin. She glares back at me. "You aren't going to kill her, and you know it." He pauses and I hate him for being right. "You and I both know it's true."

"Don't pretend to know me Will." But he is right.

"Put the sword down," he says, and clearly wanting to say more, I cut him off.

"I used alchemy didn't I? Despite my past, I could kill her, and I would feel no remorse." I'm still looking Kat in the eyes, and she's still staring back at me.

"You're a Rockbell, of course you would feel remorse." I hear him step closer. And when he puts his hand on my shoulder I turn my sword on him faster than he expected because he freezes. A bit of emotion shows through his eyes, a shimmer of surprise, but only for a moment and it's gone.

Kat tries to defend him but I snap my figures on my left hand, a small dagger transforms from my bracelet and in a second I'm grasping it in my left hand, pointed at her neck again. I'm in the middle, my sword pointed at William, and my dagger at Kat.

"You've gotten better." He has a smile on his face, and my heart melts a bit and he takes the chance at my vulnerability and hits the sword away from him. I lose balance and curse under my breath and am up against the train door. William encasing me in his muscular arms as he looks down into my eyes.

"Get away from me." I nearly yell, but I cannot look away from his eyes. I feel all the feelings I've pushed down for two years, feelings I felt I had lost

"I know you're going to find your sister." His face turns serious, and I've only ever seen it turn to stone like that once. I become speechless, and just stare into his eyes. "She's in danger, and I've come to help."


	2. Chapter 2

The Rockbell Sister: Chapter 2

I am watching Will's back as he moves. We arrived in Delani shortly after the fight, and I have to admit, something with Will must had been going on for the train to stop. Shortly after we got off, the train conductor nodded at Will and he nodded back. Something very strange was going on.

His hair was just long enough to move as he stepped. He looked stiff, as always, with his shoulders back and he long strides as he walked. I placed my own hands in the pocket my my jeans, them far too tight for my entire hand to fit. I struggled to do so anyways so I would not fidget without my case. Will had it in his hands, apparently not trusting me with it.

Kat walked beside him, far too close for them to be just comrades, but he kept it professional either way. We had switched trains before we arrived in Delani to head to the Inn Kat slightly mentioned to me before she tried caging me like a wild animal. She sat next to him on the second train. I could see her intimacy she felt towards him by how close her shoulder was to his and how her body was slightly tilted into his. I thought about how close we used to be and I could feel my heartbeat quick and my cheeks start to burn. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I stared at the back of their heads and had to force my gaze out the window.

I try to focus on the trees as we are now walking to the Inn but I am suddenly remembering the first time I met William.

I was five, I was sitting on the stoop of the school house in a small province right outside Ishval. The province I lived in was not hit has badly as the center of town just north of us was during the war. I never really fit in, with my light skin and brown eyes. I was outcaste and sometimes I was blamed for what my apparent people did when I was just born. People I had never met before. This particular day we were learning of the history of the war, learning how just five years ago the military from Armitis had attacked and massacred the people of Ishval. The hatred of the people from Central was directed towards me, and I was still too young to understand why.

I was sitting on the stoop, wiping tears from my cheeks when a young boy had walked out of the school house and sat next to me. He did not look at me, talk to me or console me in any way. He was just there. And after that one moment, he never left my side again. He was always with me, until he killed my best friend, until I used alchemy in a land of which it was forbidden, and until I ran away.

The past was painful and I close my eyes to fight back the pain that has never completely left, the pain that probably never will. I open my eyes and I am met with the site of farms for as long as I can see. I have never stopped in any town before Central. My trips have never been for pleasure, but always a mission to find out my past, to figure out who I am, and find the sister I have never met. I stare at the beauty and vastness of fields and the different colors. I could get lost in the sight.

I am startled when Kat says my name.

"Are you ready or not? We're here." Her tone is angered. I can only guess it is from me winning earlier. She looks like a sore loser, and it seems to be fact. I had not even noticed that we stopped walking. My mind felt hazy from being swept out of the past, back into the present.

"I am," is all I say in response as I shift my feet. I see Will smile at the small jester. He knows that it is something I do when I am trying to stay calm, something I also do when I am about to start a fight. Growing up in Ishval as an orphan of Ametris, you had to stand up for yourself. You either grew a back bone, or you died.

William is already stepping up the small flight of stare into the small in we now are standing in front of and Kat is running to follow. I take it slow, my limbs are in pain and my head is aching. I have not used alchemy in such a long time, it has seemed to take a lot out of me. That and the physical encounter I just went through did not helped with my aching limbs. I try to stretch a bit while stepping up to the Inn door but I hear Kat barking my name to hurry up. I scurry to the door and step in.

I am met with about eight other people in uniforms that match William and Kat's. I stare at them but do not let it show that I am worried. I know I do not have the strength right now to pull off what I did in the train, let alone against eight more. There seems to be four older men, three young men and one young women.

I notice that the girl has red eyes. She stares me in the eyes and I see kindness and compassion. She smiles lightly at me and nods her head. I nod back. The four men nod at me but their faces are blank and I cannot read what kind of people they are, but they all look to be from around this area with blue and brown eye colors. The two boys also have red eyes but do not look happy to see me. One of them nods to be polite, while the other makes no effort and looks away like he cannot waste any more time on me than he already has. I look to William and Kat.

Kat is looking at William again like she wants to jump into his arms and I have to fight a frown. William nods at the men and they start walking. The two young men follow moments later and the young lady starts walking towards me. My hands turn to fists at my side and I curse inwardly the Will still has my automail case.

She notices and slows. She then bends down and pulls up her pant leg and I see what used to be practically perfect automail by the looks of it. It is now bent, misshapen and is rusting in a few spots. I am too busy looking at the craftsmanship that is still intact when she finally speaks.

"I hear you can fix this." I look up at her, her voice is small and soft and it matches her features. I grew up around Ishvalans and so the red eyes do not scare nor intimidate me. Her lips are full and she has long eyelashes and has curves that make me jealous, along with long dark hair that is free and surrounds her face and drapes down her back. She's beautiful.

When I do not respond because I am too busy gawking at her she just raises her eye brows and smirks.

"Yes, I can fix it. It'll take some time but some of the parts seem to be salvageable. I would have to get some other parts for what cannot be saved, and it would be a few days' work. But I could build you a nice leg." I look back to her leg, she's still holding her pant leg up and I can see the detail her last mechanic put into it, I smile at the thought.

"Actually, we might already have everything you need. My last mechanic left a lot of stuff because she knew she might not be able to be make it back before I needed work done." Her voice has become more jokingly, and her smile widens. "Plus, I am kind of hard on it. She'd scolded me all the time."

"Well, show me what you got and I will have to see what I can do." I smile back at her, a real smile. A feeling I have not felt in a long time. I catch William looking at me, but I cannot read his face. I see Kat twitch. I look away and back to the girl in front of me and hold out my hand.

"I'm Sasha, Sasha Rockbell." As I say my name her look changes from fun to sad and I cock my head. She masks her feelings in an instant and her smile is back and she shakes my hand.

"I'm Liona, Liona Drake. My friends call me L." We shake hands and I look at her, her reaction to my name seemed troubling. I am about to ask her about it when she grabs my hand and pulls me towards what looks like a small kitchen and dining room, in the direction the men went. I find it best to ask her later. It may just be that William has talked about me.

I look back at him, he is speaking to Kat and she has a smile on her face. His is still unreadable. I doubt he has told anyone I even existed before now. I do not let myself bask in self-pity and turn to follow Liona's lead, I have some work ahead of me.

* * *

I am sitting next to the young man that already seems to hate me at a small table in the dining room of the Inn. Thankfully on my other side I have Liona. She is quite the chatter.

We have all finished eating what was exceptionally delicious potato soup and perfectly baked bread. I am sipping on water, when everyone else had preferred beer. I do not quite feel that safe to get that comfortable around these people. I was after all pretty much kidnapped by my old boyfriend and his new girlfriend.

Liona has a list of parts that she has for her leg and I am mindlessly looking over it. She was right, she has everything except some extra bolts and screws I like just in case, but that is something I can over look and most likely do without. I turn over the paper to make sure the list does not go onto the back when I spot a small inscription on the back right hand corner that catches my eye.

Reading:

 _Liona: Free of charge!_

 _W. Rockbell_

I freeze, staring at the name. My heart is beating about a billion miles an hour. I can no longer feel my aching limbs. I hear Liona call my name, and her hand on my shoulder shaking me softly. I hear a chair scratch along the wooden floor.

"Sasha." Will's voice is in my ear, his hand on my other shoulder. I say nothing.

"Sasha, are you okay?" Liona genuinely seems concerned, but my rage is making salvaging this encounter far too gone.

I stand up slowly, my chair also scrapes across the floor as I move backwards. I face Will no longer afraid of him, no longer remembering all the good times we had before our falling out. All I feel is heat and rage as I look him dead in the eyes. He looks down at the piece of paper with the parts I was just reading, it was still turned over to the the back, the words still clearly visible. I see the muscles in his face tighten, and I take this time to locate my case next to his chair.

He turns to me and I can clearly tell now that I would not be able to get to it in time for what I am about to do to him.

Without even realizing, my hand is punching him in the face. The rest of his crew are to their feet in seconds, Kat already coming near me. I snap my fingers with zero hesitation, my dagger materializing instantly in my hands and I throw it at her leg. She screams as it goes into her thigh, falling to her knee as she grasps her leg with her hands. Will does not speak, but holds out his hands to stop his people from going any farther. He is saving them from my wrath.

"Let me explain." I am seeing red at this point, my head pounding from pent up anger. "Sasha, it is not what you think, let me explain." I can tell he's pleading with me at this point.

"You knew where my sister was, she was here." I can hear my breathing. "She was here with you, with your people." I stare him down and he says nothing.

The young man that clearly hates me takes a step and makes himself close enough that I only have to take one step to be close enough to him to kick him in the side, duck when he swings his arm towards me and then punch him in the face hard enough for him to fall on his ass. He looks up at me when an angry scowl, and I look back to Will.

"You of all people know I have been looking for Winry my entire life, my sister!" I am screaming at him. My vision now blurry with rage. He takes a step towards me and I put my fists up.

He takes another step towards me and I swing, he blocks with little effort and I swing my other fist, with more force. He blocks again but is pushed back by the force of my punch. I kick out at his less dominate leg and he stumbles, something I only know because we grew up as sparring partners. Before he can reestablish his footing I swing once more and it connects with his jaw, punch again but he grabs my wrists. The room is becoming quite loud with yelling from his people.

The room becomes silent as the door swings open with much force. I could care less and swing, and swing again. Will forced to block repeatedly.

"Enough!" I woman's voice catches the air and carriers uncanny like through the air. It snaps me out of my blind rage and I look towards the door, fist still up towards Will.

"Izumi!" Liona yells, a concerned smile on her face as she looks to the woman in the door way, she herself still standing at her spot at the table, only a few paces from where I stand now. Will puts his fits down and bows at the woman, my own hands slacken as he puts his guard down. A short boy with blond hair shortly steps through the door way with a large suite of armor carrying what looks like everyone else's suitcases.

I know from my past 16 years of research and searching that these are the Elric brothers, the brothers that have befriended my family. My hands fall to my side. My head pounding, my heart rate slowing. I can start to feel the aching in my body again, now more prominent with the fight I had just started. My legs shake as I fall to my knees. Tears are falling from my eyes to the wooden floor, and I am unable to stop them.


End file.
